villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond in the Rough
"Diamond in the Rough" is a song from the Broadway musical adaptation of the 1992 Disney animated film Aladdin. It features Jafar and Iago trying (and succeeding in the end) to convince Aladdin to go to the Cave of Wonders and get the magic lamp for them. It was performed by Adam Jacobs as Aladdin, Jonathan Freeman as Jafar (who also voiced the character in the original film) and Don Darryl Rivera as Iago. The Cave of Wonders' voice was provided by an unknown voice actor. Lyrics You're the one that I need You're nimble, stealthy, skilled. Do you want to continue abusing those skills? Stealing bits of bread and worthless bobbles? Or do you want to make a name for yourself And do something that would make any mother proud? You have the profile of a prince With a physique that matches Beneath the dirt and patches You are a diamond in the rough I say we work together since You're braver then which you are We're just as shocked as you are That you're a diamond in the rough Hey I'm no diamond in the rough Under the filth and the fleas there are gifts that you've been neglecting And truth be told you are not quite the guy that we were expecting And though you might need finesse, and perhaps some *sniffs* disinfecting You'll be the one who succeeds when the lamp of their needs collecting I dunno guys, I've got a funny feeling about this. I better just be on my way. one step and die you brainless miscreant! place! Apologies I meant to say is You just don't know how swell you are (You just don't know how swell you are!) So far the only hitch is (There's just an itty bitty hitch) You're an embarrassment of riches (Embarrassing? Too true!) You are the diamond in the rough Let's all rejoice the spooky voice and you're the diamond in the Rough! Look here's the diamond in the Three cheers, the diamond in the We found the diamond in the rough! better find somebody else! is nobody else about the girl Oh, Then, of course there's Princess Jasmine It's clear she took a shying to you But, let me be frank, With no cash in the bank, You'll never win her heart It just tears me apart To see her slip right through your fingers way is this cave of yours? That a boy! Go Through! You Might be a bum But you're one Of noble spirit It's just a cave that might eat you alive No need to fear it! Well it's a risk that I might have to take We're glad to hear it So please no missteps or blunders Cue the Cave of Wonders! We've waited long enough disturbs my slumber? it is I, Aladdin are the diamond in the rough The one whose worth lies deep within You may enter don't believe it, my mother always said if I only applied myself - If I only believed! don't have time for self-discovery! Fetch me the lamp. Now! me luck! Luck! Goodbye you diamond in the Please try you diamond in the Don't die you diamond in the rough last! Other Appearances *The song was featured in the musical's soundtrack Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-06-23 at 03.14.21.png Videos Official Diamond in the Rough Covers Diamond in the Rough (From the Musical "Aladdin") (Karaoke Version) (Original Broadway cast of...|Wide Open Mouth Karaoke Category:Disney Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Theatrical Songs